How Draco Malfoy Stole Christmas
by Carolyn the Lovely Lynn
Summary: How Draco stole Christmas.....He's bound to do it sooner or later,so why not now?
1. Part One, We Start The Fun!

  
How Draco Malfoy Stole Christmas:  
Part One We Start The Fun!!  
  
There was once a fictitious boy,  
Whose name was Draco Malfoy,  
He was thin,tall, pale and mean,  
Of age no more than a young fifteen.  
  
He had white blond hair and very pale skin,  
And gray eyes that were VERY in,  
All the fanfiction authors loved him,  
And their hearts, he did win.  
  
But dear Malfoy had one little problem,  
Which he discussed at a Young Death Eater's Forum,  
But help him no one could,  
He was so mean, not one would!  
  
You see, his heart was six sizes too small,  
So small, it's like it wasn't there at all!  
He learned to live with it--eventually,  
But by then, he was a rotten dull bully.  
  
The person whom he despised the most,  
Whom he would love to roast,  
Was Harry Potter,none the other,  
Voldemort's enemy, an orphan with no mother nor father.  
  
Two best friends, Harry Potter had,  
Which made Draco Malfoy extremely mad,  
Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley were they  
And oh, how those three loved Christmas Day!  
  
The presents and oh, so white snow,  
Which was better, we'd never know,  
The feast, you had to have more,  
The decorations, if that's what you adore!  
  
But one person hated Christmas with all his heart,  
And his heart was small, for a start!  
He hated the feast, the decorations and snow  
When Hogwarts celebrated Christmas, home he would go!  
  
But different, this Christmas was soon to be,   
And why, my friend, you shall soon see,  
If I told a Hogwarts student, he'd have a fit,  
For Draco, for once, looked forward to it!  
  
For this pompous idiot had found out,  
From God-knows where about,  
That Cho Chang, the pretty Ravenclaw  
Was Harry's desire, the prettiest girl he ever saw!  
  
Well,Draco, thought,   
In his mind formed a dirty,evil plot,  
If Harry likes Cho,  
Then she shall be my foe!  
  
At once, off the rotten wimp went,  
From the library,a book was lent  
Draco was giving Hogwarts, bedecked in green and amber,  
A Christmas it would certainly remember!   
  
So, what, my friend did you think?  
Did you laugh, cry or even wink?  
Just please, no flames, and just review,  
And the story will most certainly continue!   
  
..:::THE BLOODY END:::..  
p/s That's it! I just *MIGHT* continue with Part 2. That's if I get reviews!!!  
Tee heeeee!!! 


	2. Part Two, and We're Done Too!

In case you didn't read Part I, it's here. If you did, pardon me, just scroll down,  
and you'll find Part II.  
(thanks to a great friend: iamtheanonymous)  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
How Draco Malfoy Stole Christmas:  
Part One We Start The Fun!!  
  
  
There was once a fictitious boy,  
Whose name was Draco Malfoy,  
He was thin, tall, pale and mean,  
Of age no more than a young fifteen.  
  
He had white blond hair and very pale skin,  
And gray eyes that were VERY in,  
All the fanfiction authors loved him,  
And their hearts, he did win.  
  
But dear Malfoy had one little problem,  
Which he discussed at a Young Death Eater's Forum,  
But help him no one could,  
He was so mean, not one would!  
  
You see, his heart was six sizes too small,  
So small, it's like it wasn't there at all!  
He learned to live with it--eventually,  
But by then, he was a rotten dull bully.  
  
The person whom he despised the most,  
Whom he would love to roast,  
Was Harry Potter, none the other,  
Voldemort's enemy, an orphan with no mother nor father.  
  
Two best friends, Harry Potter had,  
Which made Draco Malfoy extremely mad,  
Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley were they  
And oh, how those three loved Christmas Day!  
  
The presents and oh, so white snow,  
Which was better, we'd never know,  
The feast, you had to have more,  
The decorations, if that's what you adore!  
  
But one person hated Christmas with all his heart,  
And his heart was small, for a start!  
He hated the feast, the decorations and snow  
When Hogwarts celebrated Christmas, home he would go!  
  
But different, this Christmas was soon to be,   
And why, my friend, you shall soon see,  
If I told a Hogwarts student, he'd have a fit,  
For Draco, for once, looked forward to it!  
  
For this pompous idiot had found out,  
From God-knows where about,  
That Cho Chang, the pretty Ravenclaw  
Was Harry's desire, the prettiest girl he saw!  
  
Well, Draco, thought,   
In his mind formed a dirty, evil plot,  
If Harry likes Cho,  
Then she shall be my foe!  
  
At once, off the rotten wimp went,  
From the library, a book was lent  
Draco was giving Hogwarts, bedecked in green and amber,  
A Christmas it would certainly remember!   
  
So, what, my friend did you think?  
Did you laugh, cry or even wink?  
Just please, no flames, and just review,  
And the story will most certainly continue!   
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Part Two and We're Done Too!  
(by Carolyn the Lovely Lynn)  
  
  
I shall make a potion,  
And Cho will have no emotion,  
A potion that will bring much hate,   
A very good one, by my rate.  
  
Ah yes, here we go,  
A Hate Potion, the book says so,  
A lamp in Draco's head suddenly lit,  
Hey, hey, CAROLYN--wait a minute!  
  
Draco had a plan so vile,  
It would even make Lucifer smile,  
Oh Draco, you've done it again!  
Now hurry, we better begin!  
  
I hate this Christmas joy,  
But this year, Christmas will be my toy,  
Hate Potion will I poison everyone,  
And then, only will my work be done!  
  
Very soon came Christmas day,  
And every student wanted to stay!  
Draco rubbed his hands with glee,  
What a smart, wicked wizard was he!  
  
Then quietly and carefully he,  
Sneaked into the kitchen just after tea,  
A drop here and there,  
He poured it with such flair!  
  
Then escape did he,  
The house-elves didn't see!  
He ran down the corridors with a laugh,  
Didn't even pass any of the staff!  
  
Finally came Christmas dinner,  
By then, Draco felt like a winner,  
A toast, said Dumbledore  
To hope, joy, heath and more!  
  
With Voldemort gone, they had no fears,  
Draco lifted his glass and, too, muttered 'Cheers'  
Everyone was happy, joyous and gay,  
Including Trelawny, one might say.  
  
Then it all started,  
The Gryffindors erupted,  
Then the Hufflepuff,  
Ravenclaws throwing stuff!  
  
McGonagall pulled Trelawney's hair,  
Snape hit Flitwick with a chair!  
Hagrid lifted poor Dumbledore,  
And slammed him onto the floor!  
  
Then stop, the students did, and silence fell,  
All was calm after the living hell,  
Harry Potter said, what have we done?  
We have spoilt all our fun!  
  
Christmas is about hope,  
And joy and love and perhaps the pope------ Note:Harry is weird.  
Towards each other, we should never hate,  
If that's the case, imagine our fate!  
  
Then another lamp in Draco's head lit,  
Why haven't I ever thought of it?  
Christmas isn't about presents and snow,  
Or feasts and decorations that glow,  
  
Maybe, just maybe....  
Yes, it had to be!  
Christmas could mean something more,  
More than I ever gave it credit for!  
  
And then Draco realized his error,  
I must mend my ways, and stop being terror!  
And then every Hogwarts wizard and witch  
Sang, whether short, tall, poor or rich  
  
And it became, what Draco called, a Merry jolly Christmas!  
The laughter, the tears, what a wonderful day 'twas,  
And Draco decided that moment in the Hall,  
Christmas... Christmas wasn't so bad after all!  
  
So everyone settled down to a happy school year,  
All the houses were united so there was no fear!  
Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff,  
But wait--HEY CAROLYN... what happened to the staff?  
  
Well, you see, the teachers were so busy fighting,  
That there was no point in stopping,  
But don't you yet cheer,  
'Coz no one won House Cup that year!  
  
Finally, my friend, Merry Christmas to you all,  
And Merry Winter, Summer, Spring and Fall!  
My request I shall again repeat,  
Just review...it's just a simple feat!  



End file.
